


Out of Body Experience

by zirkkun



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Bodyswap, F/M, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Heartbreak, Identity Swap, Minor Canonical Character(s), Misguided, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Partner Betrayal, Reader Has A Name, She/her pronouns for reader, Unrequited Love, gender neutral reader, scrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: "Hey there, are you awake?"I blinked, suddenly confused. Before me was a redhead, hair scattered all about in a bedhead manner. He waved his hand in front of my eyes, a confused expression plastered onto his face. "You've been standing here so blankly, I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep standing upright." His expression turned into a coy smirk.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Out of Body Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up for context, this story was originally meant to be part of a longer fic that I ended up scrapping where the reader would be locked into a dream that kept resetting, being put into a different person's body every time it reset. This was supposed to be the first chapter, where the reader is in a female student's body. The character every chapter was supposed to be different, so there was supposed to be male, female, non-binary, and various other students... but now it's just This lol.

"Hey there, are you awake?"

I blinked, suddenly confused. Before me was a redhead, hair scattered all about in a bedhead manner. He waved his hand in front of my eyes, a confused expression plastered onto his face. "You've been standing here so blankly, I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep standing upright." His expression turned into a coy smirk. "Maybe, have you fallen for me, Céleste?"

I was lost, furrowing my brow in bewilderment. Céleste? Who was Céleste? Was that me? I didn't dare ask. I merely went along with it. "What are you talking about? I was just lost in thought."

"Mhm, sure. And the multiple times you've scribbled down my name in your notes during class is just because I'm sitting behind you and it's bothering you."

"I -- what?" I was genuinely lost; I didn't even know this guy's name. Not to mention -- class? I took notice of the uniform he wore, noticing I was wearing a similar one; I had a white shirt on and a corset-like high-waisted skirt. Instantly, I felt my face flush from noticing. I never wore skirts, especially not like this.

"Ah, I think my theory might be correct. I see that blush on your face." This guy had no idea what was going through my mind at all, but to be fair, I can't exactly blame him. If I was talking to someone I knew, I wouldn't expect them to have absolutely no memory all of a sudden. He took my hand, holding it between his with a curious smirk across his face. "You should have told me sooner, Céleste, because you should have known I would take you out on a date without hesitation. You're absolutely breathtaking."

Now my face was hot from what he said. I met his hazel eyes for a moment, not quite able to understand the expression in his eyes. They seemed far beyond where I was, hiding something somewhere else. His smile, however, felt sincere. I wasn't sure how to respond. I had never had someone address me this way before -- I'd never had someone compliment me this way before.

"Sylvain," a different voice called from behind me. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were going to come training with me."

The guy before me, presumably Sylvain, looked up with contempt. "Ah, Felix. Actually, I have a change of plans, so you'll have to do that by yourself."

"Huh?" I looked behind me to see a black-haired guy with chestnut brown eyes, a cross expression highlighting his face as I was pulled away by Sylvain in a fairly brisk walk. "Hey -- oh, goddamnit." Felix's voice fell in defeat as his head fell into the cusp of his palm. He didn't make any attempt to stop us.

"He's really not following? Weird, would have thought he would have been a lot more upset than that that I decided to take a girl out rather than train with him for the fifth time this week." Sylvain shrugged, slowing to a stop just under a tree. We had run a fair distance away: I couldn't even see Felix anymore. "Well, that's fine by me, don't you agree?" He flashed a grin to me.

I forced a nod, but truly, I was beyond nervous. I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. I played along, but that was really all I was doing.

Sylvain frowned. "C'mon, a pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't look so sad and lost." He dropped my hand, instead lifting my chin up with his finger, forcing me to look up to his eyes. They glimmered in the sunlight filtering through the tree hovering above us. His smile was gentle, calm, and it was almost too late by the time I noticed he was beginning to lean in close. I threw my hands up instantly, holding his face in place to stop him from moving in any closer. He seemed surprised for a brief moment, but then chuckled. "Céleste, you worry too much. I wouldn't have dared done a thing without you saying so." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Well, I would have stopped if you told me to."

I let go of his face and took a step back. "Yeah, that's kind of what I thought."

"You seem different today." I froze on the spot. "Is something wrong?"

It was the most genuine thing I'd heard from him today. I hadn't even considered his other comments to be lacking honesty until just now, upon hearing this tone of voice. He seemed a bit concerned, but not too overtly so. I debated telling him that I didn't remember a damn thing.

Instead, however, I merely shook my head. "No."

He frowned, almost as if he didn't believe me, but sighed. "Well, if that's the case, then why don't we head out to town?"

"Town?" I blinked, then realizing I had to save my confusion with a different question. "Uh, w-why town?"

"Why not? There's only people we know to bother us here. We could hide out in a restaurant in town and just have the day to ourselves."

A restaurant? The idea freaked me out. Getting a meal with someone you've never met before is so incredibly stressful. I couldn't stand the thought of it.

I thought for a moment that this was, possibly, a dream. Once that idea popped up, I realized it no longer mattered how I acted. It wouldn't have a repercussion on me in the morning -- I likely wouldn't even remember it. This brought a playful grin to my face as new fantasies passed through my mind. "Hey, Sylvain," I addressed him cautiously, having never quite felt this jittery before. "What time is it, would you say?"

He blinked. "Late afternoon, probably. Why?"

I shifted where I stood. How do I bring this up? I wasn't quite sure, frankly. It was an odd question to ask. "Well -- the thing is -- I've... Always wanted to --"

"Let me guess, lay out in the middle of no where and stare up at the stars?" Sylvain grinned. I nearly began to ask "How did you know that?" when he already began answering it. "You doodle a lot in your notes. Stars, mostly. It was a lucky guess more than anything, really." He laughed.

I stood, eyes wide, for a brief moment before breaking into a smile. There was something truly intriguing about this guy, it was no wonder how this Céleste managed to gain a crush on him. But it seemed many other women thought the same thing, since he seemed to be pretty popular -- I remember earlier he said he ditched that Felix guy to hang out with girls... Five times this week? Making me number six? It wasn't a good sign, really. But this was a dream, I had decided, so I would accept it while it lasted. "Do you know anywhere like that we could go?" I asked.

Sylvain pondered for a brief moment. "I think so," he answered. "Luckily for you, it'll probably be just at nightfall when we arrive. And it'll be far, *far* away from the monastery." A smirk crawled onto his cheeks as he took a step closer to me, stretching his hand out into my hair. I didn't stop him, realizing this was something I hadn't felt in an incredibly long time, and realized just how much I missed it. The one of very few forms of intimacy that I could tolerate. Truly, this was a fantastic dream so far. His fingers were gentle, sliding through my locks until they reached the back of my head, where I then realized there was a hair tie holding it in place. He snatched it between his fingers, pulling it out and letting my hair fall onto my shoulders. I didn't remember having long hair -- something about how it fell onto my shoulders didn't feel quite right, either -- but I had no way to know for certain.

He stretched out the hair tie onto his wrist, pulling me close for a brief while. At my height, my head barely touched his shoulders, but I could hear his heartbeat in exchange. It was calm, somehow. Dull, even. But it was soothing to hear nonetheless. I could feel my eyes flickering shut when he pulled us apart. "Ah, let's save this for later, how about? I could stand here all night, but then we wouldn't be able to gaze at the stars like you wanted, would we?"

I laughed. "You have a point."

Sylvain led me along, just outside of the monastery boundaries. Even just as we got that far, the sun had begun to set. He led me along, following the outer line of a nearby forest. The sky was nearly completely dark when he started slowing his pace. He dropped down -- literally fell. He was out of my vision. For a brief moment, I panicked, called his name, and ran after where he was. I, too, tripped and fell, but was caught into his laughing arms.

"It was just a short drop, Céleste, no need to panic." Sure enough, I looked, and there was a little cliff, no taller than seven feet, right next to us. Where we stood now, however, was breathtaking. There was an outstretch of grassy land, leading to a ravine that was beginning to glisten within the moonlight. I wondered with glee what it was going to look like as the sky fell darker, and the stars began to reveal themselves.

Sylvain released me, all but my hand, leading me down to the edge by the ravine. He guided me to sit down, where his hands found place in my hair once again. I fell back into his embrace almost instantly, his soft and quiet heartbeat filling my ears once more. Sylvain let the pads of his fingers graze against my scalp; I felt like a cat, stretching out to hold him in an embrace, to which he leaned to lay on his back. My head cuddled up to his collarbone, he leaned forward, leaving the most ginger of pecks on my head, continuing to ruffle my hair. I could feel my lips curl up into a smile: it just happened instinctively.

"This is... It almost feels like a pleasant dream," I breathed. I opened my eyes to stare up at the stars. Their twinkling in the sky was so clear, it seemed almost real.

Sylvain chuckled. "You think so?" he asked. "Hey Céleste, let me ask, why is it you're always writing my name in your notes, anyway?"

I blinked. Having no memory, I didn't know exactly how to properly respond.

"You think it's because you like me, right?" I didn't know where he was going with this at all, growing even more confused as he just broke into laughter. Sylvain pushed me off of him, sitting upright to look at me with a broken expression. He glared sincerely. 

I realized I had made a mistake.

"I'm not an idiot. Your family has had their eye on mine for a long while. You don't genuinely like me. You think you do because your family keeps pressuring you to marry me for my Crest." Sylvain stared at me with pure disgust, the stars illuminating behind him. "It's disgusting. Never talk to me again."

He began to stand up, but I reached out for his hand. Glaring, he slapped it away, getting up and walking away, leaving me sitting on the grass all by myself.

"You said this was a dream?" Sylvain mentioned, back faced to me as he turned to look at me with only the corner of his eye. "Well, now it's a nightmare. Hope you enjoy your dose of reality."

I watched him walk off in silence. 


End file.
